kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shotarou Shimamura
(Formerly) Grimleal |homeworld = Earth (Modern World) |firstepisode = Post-Story 0: The Return of the Great Leader |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |label = Hopper 0 |label2 = Kamen Rider 0 |image2 = }}Shotarou Shimamura is the intial prototype created by the , however his surgery was a failure and he died until he was resurrected by The Great Leader of Grimleal. He is able to transform into History Prior to the events of Fire Emblem, He was kidnapped by agents who had traveled to the "Real" world using a device that allowed one to travel to other worlds with the same ideas, in this case, the idea of Shocker. Upon capture, he was modified to be a powerful Shocker cyborg, however the technology was imperfect and he died before he could be sent out. Revival 2000 years later, Validar, a new incarnation of the Great leader revived him as a Risen, allowing him to carry out his master's will at long last. He was later defeated by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Rider Kick. With his dying breath he told Ex-Aid and Rider 1 who he was before returning to death, however this re-death only lasted a moment as he was transformed into the Grima Dopant, however he was eventually destroyed for good by the and comapny. Design As Kamen Rider 0 he greatly resembles from movie, from which the images used on this page were taken, though not shown in said images is that his Resembles the belts worn by Shocker and with the fan hidden behind the 'Earth' on the Shocker Logo. Eytimology Shotarou Shimamura's name is derived from Shotaro Ishinimori, the creater of Kamen Rider and Joe Shimamura, A.K.A Cyborg 009, another cyborg character created by Ishinimori Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Biology':As both a cyborg and a Risen, His body has been improved in several ways **'Cyborg Enhancments' ***'Enhanced Strength:' his cybernetic body greatly enhances his physical strength to the point of being able to lift objects several times larger than him and weighing several tons over his head. ***'Enhanced Agility:'He is able to run much faster and run much higher than normal humans without the need to transform **'Risen Enhancements' ***'Super-Human Pain Tolerance:' As an animated corpse, he feels no pain. ***'Endless Stamina:' As his body is maintained by magic, he never tires. *'Weapons Mastery:' He displays immense skill with several types of weaponry. *'Wind Magic:' He is able to cast powerful wind magic to activate his Typhoon. **'Thunder Magic:' He is also able to use Thunder Magic in battle. Weaknesses *'Self-Destructive Cybernetics:' His cybernetics deal continual severe internal damage regardless of use *'Lowered Intellect:' His Resurrection vastly lowered his intelligence until he was able to break Shocker's Mind Control, restoring his mind. Forms - Grima= After being defeated by Ex-Aid and Rider 1, his body is implanted with the Grima Memory, giving him a monstrous form with six eyes and six wings. In this form he is strong enough to hold off Riders 1, 3, and 4 with minimal issue. He was only beaten by being struck from behind be Rider 2's Rider Punch, which was still not enough to break the Gaia memory - Rider= "Kamen Rider Grima" Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 120 t *'Normal kicking power': 130 t. *'Maximum jump height': 150 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds is the form Assumed by activating the Typhoon while in Dopant form. This Form is incredibly powerful, being able to fight off the seven legendary Riders and Muteki Ex-Aid who had help from Riders 3 and 4 with minimal difficulty. This form was only defeated because Shimamura fought off the memory's control from within and was destroyed by the Quintuple Rider Kick This form is not actually considered a Kamen Rider as it is merely a monster using a Kamen Rider's Form to wreck havoc. }} - }} Equipment Devices *Shocker Typhoon: Transformation Belt. Weapons *Shocker Sword: Personal Long sword *Destron Axe: Personal Greataxe *G.O.D Lance: Personal Javelin *Granada Bow: Personal Longbow *Delza Thunder: Personal Combat Magic Notes *The Concept of this character came about as a result of Time God Eon feeling that no-one on Kamen Rider Fan Fiction Wiki had done the concept of a "Kamen Rider 0" Justice. *At this time, the Author doesn't whether or not to actually use this character or simply leave the concept as it is. Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Category:Shocker Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Evil turned Good Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Dopant Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased Riders